From Material View of Science to Involution/Evolution of the Infinite
We worship the God of Science, trusting in its laws and rules, bowing before its child, Technology. After all, we are dazzled by the material benefit it has given us, including unprecedented security and infinite-like physical comforts. And yet science’s foundation rests on a material view of the world. All of its principles and insights derive from physical matter it can measure. Its view of evolution is a mere progression from matter forward -- i.e. as mere ever-more complex forms of atoms, molecules, chemical reactions, and micro and macro elements. This narrow, materialistic, mechanistic view of existence is what we have subconsciously embraced as the foundation of existence, particularly in the West. But what if there were a decidedly different view? What if all that we are becoming and evolving towards was already involved, inherent in matter? What if embedded in material existence is a seed of all that has evolved from it -- from animated life and life forms to the mentality of Man? What if in the hidden, subtle recesses of matter, there was the consciousness of future life and mind, lying dormant, holding out for the right time and conditions before coming out? Science of course does not embrace such an involved consciousness latent in matter, for it cannot see it or measure it -- its prime means of determining the existence of anything. How can the seed of a life and mind be contained in material rock or stone or ice or water or fire when there are no signs of that possibility when examined under a microscope or analyzed with the latest, state-of-the-art measuring devices? And yet everything that has evolved from matter was and is there in consciousness, involved in it, secretly hidden from view, waiting to come out. Embedded in matter is not just the possibility and seeds of animated, energized life and the forms that move and interact; not just the splendors of mentality that emerged through those life forms, including us, but the possibility of Spirit itself emerging through we mental beings. Thus, all of life in the universe is a flowering from that seed; a constant unfolding of higher substance and consciousness from that involved, hidden Essence embedded in matter. But who or what planted this life-mind-spirit seed in the recesses of matter? The answer is that only an Infinite consciousness, a Divine entity could have imagined, conceived, and planted the hidden fountain of life in the very core and being of matter. Only a Higher Power could have imagined and planted the “DNA” of conscious life in the heart of a material existence; that on the surface appears completely unconscious and inert. But why would a Divine entity usher in a universe with the dense, gross substance and unconsciousness of matter? Why not begin with those higher formations -- of matter, life, and mentality; or better yet their full integration. Surely, an Infinite consciousness could have devised anything It chose. The answer to this conundrum – which incidentally also explains why there is suffering, difficulty, and evil in the world -- is quite simple: It did so to enable the greatest possibility and multiplicity in life. By starting with the unconsciousness of matter, an infinite array of possibilities could emerge above it; from positive to negative, light to dark, easy to problematic, etc. across all dualities and contradictions of existence. That would enable Its own Divine attributes -- peace, harmony, wisdom, creativity, beauty, love, delight, etc. -- to express through an infinite variety of forces, energies, forms, and circumstance; across an infinitely varied spectrum of existence, providing ultimate diversity and richness to life. Implicit in a seed of future planes embedded matter is not only an Infinite source, but the fact that these planes existed in some form before creation! In fact, we can only understand the evolution of planes from seeds of matter if we perceive the involutionary process that embedded those potentialities in first place. Whereas evolution is a self-unfolding from Matter to Life to Mind and Spirit, Involution is a previous and inverse process of self-manifestation of the Infinite consciousness into the planes Mind, Life/Energy, and Matter. Or looking at it chronologically, first there was the Infinite Divine, which manifest the plane of Supermind or Truth consciousness, and then Mind, out of which derived the plane of energy (Vital), out of which emerged the plane of Matter. As each plane emerged, it lost the higher consciousness, but embedded or involved itself as future potential. This is the involutionary process from spirit to matter. The evolutionary process then occurs, which is the unfolding from matter of involved Life/Energy and life forms, and then mentality from Life in those life forms, and then Spirit from Mind. Ultimately, conscious mental individuals in the evolution open and connecting back to the highest, Infinite consciousness that was the source of All in the involution. The dual involutionary/evolutionary process is thus very different process than the mere, dumb, unconscious material evolution presented by Science. Involution indicates an Infinite consciousness and a Divine process behind the material one. Interestingly, recent scientific/mathematical formulas are starting to point in this direction. E.g., Dark Energy may be one significant step in that direction, indicating energy previous to matter. Scientists ever-increasingly stand agape as they see their material, mechanistic views of existence ironically torn down through their own scientific investigations. When they come to see that all other planes -- back to cosmic Mind and Spirit -- were/are there before creation, and that life, mind, and spirit are buried in matter waiting to come out, they will begin to perceive the right relation of things, including the ultimate meaning and purpose of life in the cosmos. --Roy Posner 14:36, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Theory of Creation Category:Creation Category:Science